


don't you wanna see a man up close

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Smut, Toys, Voyeurism, twindreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew and Aaron keep using Neil as a messenger - so Neil changes the messages to help them work through a few things.





	don't you wanna see a man up close

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request! they know who they are ;) i was very, very happy to write this - and i hope everyone likes it!!
> 
> as always, please let me know if i need to add anything to the tags. i'm running on very little sleep for the week, so i'm sorry
> 
> title from "bite" by troye sivan :)

Neil is the glue that holds them all together - sort of.

Neil and Aaron fight on bad days, yelling hateful things at each other to cut down to the bone, to wound the other badly enough to make the other hemorrhage for hours after. On good days, Aaron will tutor Neil in chemistry and English, and Neil will help Aaron with his math. Aaron will teach Neil how to play video games and introduce him to music that isn’t trashy pop or bland country. Their bad days are awful, but their good days are equally as nice. Aaron even runs with Neil most mornings. Neil never thought he’d be grateful for the company, but Aaron doesn’t speak to him - they just jog to Aaron’s music and, sometimes, grab coffee and pastries on their way back to the dorm during their cool down.

Andrew and Aaron will still go days without saying a single word to each other, but they're at the point now where they can at least be in the same room together and share a comfortable silence rather than a tense, strained one. When they are on speaking terms, they're usually badmouthing everyone around them, from Neil's atrocious clothes to Kevin's insufferable whining about practice, Nicky's incessant chatter, or any of the other team members caught in the crossfire. That they have good days at all is nothing short of a miracle to hear Nicky tell it, and they have fewer and fewer bad days when Aaron can't stand the feeling of his own skin or the sight of his twin because the nightmares are just too much to handle.

Andrew and Neil are rarely seen apart, even if their bad days are almost as explosive as Aaron's and Neil's. Neil will get the itch to run, to toss everything he can fit into his old duffle and catch the next plane out of Upstate Regional, and he won't tell Andrew until it's nearly too late. Andrew has caught him staring at his safe, and the binder tucked away inside more than a few times. Andrew won't say anything to him about it; he'll simply toss his keys at Neil's chest and demand that Neil returns the car with a tank full of gas. Andrew also won't touch him for days after. Neil thinks it's petty. Andrew is simply trying to gauge whether or not he can trust the fucking "I'm fine" that Neil spits out of his mouth.

Their bad days don’t start and end in a few hours like Neil’s and Aaron’s. They don’t stretch out over weeks of silence like Aaron’s and Andrew’s. Theirs are a slow build up and a sudden molten explosion, like a volcano that’s been dormant for years erupting with no warning. Andrew will say something meant to get under Neil’s skin, Neil will rip the knife out and toss it right back, dealing Andrew an equally injurious blow with his own scathing words.

Good days, however, are the norm for them. The good days are Andrew and Neil sitting hip to thigh on the couch in the lounge as they listen to Wymack and Kevin talk strategy for their next game. Good days are shared cigarettes on the roof and quickie make-out sessions alone before returning to the dorm to Aaron and adding their third to the mix for more warmth, more feeling, more everything. Good days are ice cream at Sweeties on Friday nights and drinks at Eden's Twilight after. Aaron even convinces Neil to dance with him when he's drunk enough, and it doesn't matter that Neil, for all his stellar coordination on the court, has two left feet and steps all over Aaron's feet and doesn't know how to grind his hips to save his life.

When Neil and Aaron fight, Andrew can tell them to shut the fuck up and get over themselves, and usually, that does the trick. He'll tell them they're assholes, and while it might take a few hours, they usually come back together before the end of the day with apologies whispered into soft kisses. When Neil and Andrew fight, Aaron will call them both out the moment he realizes that things won't be settled between them without one of them walking away bloodied and broken. He will spell out for them, plainly, what the other said or did that was wrong, since most of the time neither of them realize it. They’ll lick their wounds in private for a while before meeting up on the roof for a peaceful, shared cigarette. When Andrew and Aaron fight, Neil stays out of it unless he’s tired of them ignoring each other - unless he’s tired of not having the attention of both twins.

Neil went from being terrified of letting anyone get so close to allowing two people to catch and hold his heart. He’ll be damned if he allows those two to ruin the relationship they’ve haphazardly built between the three of them. It's too important to him. He's too possessive of both of them.

So when Andrew and Aaron have gone four days without speaking to each other, Neil decides it's high time he steps in and does something about it. They haven't been fighting, exactly, and this is nowhere near a resurgence of their cold war from Neil's freshman year, but it's exhausting all the same. The twins have been trying to use Neil to relay messages between the two of them, and Neil is in no mood to play that game. Until he thinks of a better alternative.

“Tell Aaron to get his fucking laundry out of the washer so I can do mine,” Andrew grumbles as he stares at the mountain of dirty clothes on the floor across his room. Neil gives Andrew a flat look for that. Andrew just shrugs and turns his attention back to his book.

Neil had only just come into the room, but he turns on his heel and walks right back down the hall again, going to Aaron's room this time. He goes in without knocking since only the three of them are at the house. Nicky is in Germany for the summer, and Kevin had decided to split his break between time with Thea and to help Wymack with the recruits. He'd tried to convince Neil to come back early, but Neil had less than politely declined. Aaron glances up from his laptop, but he doesn't do anything more than that.

Neil considers relaying Andrew's message to Aaron, but he thinks better of it, a smile curving at his lips. "Andrew wants to fuck around. Yes or no?" He might get his head bitten off if Andrew doesn't want to, but he's fairly sure he can make this work.

Aaron jerks his head up, startled by Neil's sudden and rather crass words. “Uh, yeah,” Aaron says, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Neil loves that Aaron is so much more expressive than Andrew. He always has the best looks on his face when he's in the middle of sex. Neil flashes Aaron a quick smile. “Why did he send you to tell me? He doesn't usually…”

"I've been running messages between you two for days," Neil says, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. "He probably thinks you won't listen to him if he says it since you haven't all week."

Aaron shrugs one shoulder, but Neil isn't sure if it's an agreement or not. Neil huffs at him and flaps one hand in dismissal, then goes back down the hall to Andrew's room. He knocks twice first, but he pushes open the door without waiting for a response. Andrew is in the same position from a few minutes ago, lying on his stomach across his bed with a book propped in front of his face.

“Aaron wants to fuck around, yes or no?” Neil says, a sliver of a smirk settled in place once more.

Andrew looks over at him and raises one eyebrow. He's quiet for such a long time that Neil is afraid he might say no. Finally, he says, “Yes, but on my terms.” Neil grins. “You can watch.”

Neil's grin falters a little at that. “That's not fair,” Neil says with a bit of a pout. “I can't join in?”

“Perhaps,” Andrew says, but it sounds so much like a ‘no' that Neil doesn't bother getting his hopes up. “Since you enjoy playing the messenger so much, tell him to shower first. I want to take my time.”

“I'll tell him,” Neil says, “but this is the last time. I'm done being the go-between for the two of you.” Andrew flicks his fingers at Neil lazily and drops his eyes back to his book. Neil has no idea how Andrew can concentrate on his book when they're about to fuck around, but he doesn't question it either. He exhales noisily through his nose and turns to go to Aaron's room once more.

“Andrew says to get in the shower,” Neil says, poking his head around the door frame. “He wants to take his time.”

Aaron turns pink again, which is endearing, but he nods and closes his laptop. Neil stops Aaron at the door and wraps his arms around Aaron's shoulders. He brings his lips to Aaron's and kisses him deeply, nipping gently at Aaron's bottom lip. Andrew's kisses are like a wildfire - all consuming and searing. Aaron's kisses are lava, slower and not as forceful, but leaving Neil with the distinct feeling of being burned after they break apart. Aaron’s eyes are bright and his cheeks pink as he steps away from Neil and heads into the bathroom.

Neil grins broadly at the door and cheers his own success. He's in such a good mood that he even goes and switches over Aaron's laundry for him so Andrew can start his later. Neil hangs out in the kitchen for a little while, trying to give Aaron time to shower and Andrew time to figure out what he's going to do. More than likely, Andrew already has something in mind, but Neil would rather give him space and let him take any time he needs to prepare himself mentally. He knows that things aren't always easy for Andrew, so anything he can do to help, he likes to attempt to do. Andrew never asks and never thanks him, he probably doesn't even appreciate it, but Neil will continue to do it for as long as Andrew allows him to get away with it. That's how Neil finds himself planning dinner for the three of them for later in the evening after everything is said and done. If it's too late, he can just cook tomorrow and they can get some takeout. He doesn't particularly care either way.

Finally, Neil hears the water in the shower cut off, so he makes his way upstairs. Neil heads into Andrew's room and smirks at the sight of Andrew sitting on his bed. He's wearing only a pair of loose gym shorts and his armbands. Neil doubts he has his knives in them, not for this, not with them. Neil plops himself on top of Andrew's desk beside Andrew's bed. It gives him a good vantage point. He'll be able to see everything, but he's far enough away that he won't be able to interfere. Andrew stares at him for a moment, but then his Aaron steals his attention when he comes into the room with only his towel around his waist.

Neil will never not be amazed at how similar the twins are. They are different, yes, and he can easily spot those differences. He’s almost always been able to tell them apart. But those differences come more in how they carry themselves and in their expressions. When it comes down to it, they are nearly mirror images of each other. Aaron can bench almost as much as Andrew can bench almost as much as Andrew can at the gym, but he also has a slightly better diet, so while Andrew has a soft layer of fat over the muscles around his core, Aaron is more defined. Those differences are noticeable until Neil has them here, like this, in front of him, with both of them most of the way undressed.

Neil grins at Aaron and beckons him closer. “I’ve been forbidden from participating,” Neil tells him with a slight laugh. Aaron looks at Andrew, but Andrew’s expression doesn’t change at all. Aaron steps closer to Neil and Neil leans forward to kiss him once on the lips before sending him to Andrew.

“Why are you leaving Neil out?” Aaron asks.

“I’m not,” Andrew says simply. “I told him he could watch.”

“Harsh,” Aaron mutters quietly. He looks at Neil, then back to Andrew. “If I want him to…”

“Say something,” Andrew says simply. “For now, at least at first, he can stay put.” Andrew sends Neil a pointed glance. Neil just shrugs and grins and grips the desk between his thighs. “Sit down.” Andrew stands and points to his bed.

Aaron walks closer and brushes by Andrew as he sits on the bed with a slight huff. It's a bit of a rough start, sure, but Neil can't say he expected it to go any smoother. This is the first time they've spoken to each other in days, so he's okay with it. As long as they're coming together again, that's what matters. Andrew bends at the waist and grips the back of Aaron's neck with one hand, then kisses him like he kisses Neil, all harsh teeth with no gentleness anywhere. Aaron isn't quite able to stop the soft, choked moan from escaping his throat.

Neil feels heat rush to his face. “I love watching the two of you,” Neil says. He lets his grin burst free when Andrew and Aaron both cut their eyes over to him. “What?” He's trying for innocent, but judging from Andrew’s flat look at the way Aaron rolls his eyes, he didn't succeed in the slightest. He laughs softly, barely even a sound.

“Shut up,” Andrew grumbles automatically. He looks to Aaron and pushes him down with one hand on his shoulder. Aaron goes willingly, his blush spreading down his cheeks to his neck and the top of his chest. “Did Neil tell you I want to take my time?”

Aaron nods. "What does that even mean?" He sounds grumpy and irritated, but Neil and Andrew both know better than to take offense at it.

“Do you know what edging is?” Andrew asks calmly. Neil doesn't, but he isn't about to ruin the moment and say so. Aaron’s flush darkens by two shades as he nods. “I want to do that to you. Yes or no? You do not have to say yes.”

“I know I don't have to,” Aaron snaps. He jerks his head to the side and lifts one hand to push his damp hair away from his forehead. He takes a slow, deep breath, then he nods and looks back at Andrew. “I don't know why, but yeah. Sure.”

“If you want to stop, say so,” Andrew says seriously.

“I know, Andrew,” Aaron says softly and gently. It's rare, seeing this gentleness between the twins, but Neil treasures these precious moments. “I'll say stop if I need you to, okay?”

Andrew nods once. He settles on the end of the bed and yanks Aaron's towel away. Aaron is already sporting a semi, a testament to how long it's been since the three of them have done anything together and how quickly and easily Andrew can get him worked up. Andrew kisses him harshly once more, then skips over Aaron's neck entirely - never one to fuel the so-called neck fetish Neil has, but which both twins thoroughly enjoy - and he bites over Aaron's collarbone before dragging his lips lower. He catches one of Aaron's nipples between his lips and sucks hard, and Aaron's back nearly comes off the bed as he arches into the sensation. He keeps his fists curled into the sheets at his side, not daring to touch Andrew without permission.

“Shit,” Neil breaths softly. “That's really hot to watch. Is - is that what I look like when you do that to me, Andrew?” He huffs a laugh as Andrew lifts one hand to flip him off. “Aaron, you look amazing like that. Does it feel good?”

“Fuck you, Neil,” Aaron grits out between his teeth. He can't hold back a tiny, soft moan as Andrew moves to his other nipple and scrapes his teeth over the tender bud. “Goddamn, Andrew.” His little whisper is half panted out around a gasp.

Andrew lifts his head and stares at Aaron for a short moment before gripping Aaron's thighs and forcing them apart. “Don't come until I say.”

Aaron's eyes go wide, but he nods quickly. Andrew shifts further down the bed, and then he's swallowing Aaron's cock, taking all of it into his mouth until he presses his nose to Aaron's groin. Neil swallows hard at the sight. He's never really sat back and just watched before. He was always mixed up in things somehow, with his attention diverted in one way or another.

“Andrew, you have to teach me how to do that,” Neil says from his perch on the desk. He's already hard in his shorts, but he can ignore it for now. It's inconsequential compared to the scene playing out in front of him. “I want to be able to do that for both of you.”

“Christ, Neil, would you _shut up_?” Aaron says, jerking his head to the side to stare at him.

“No,” Neil says, all too pleased with himself. “I can't do anything else, so why not talk? You look amazing like that, by the way. I've never really watched before, you know? I was always too distracted. But watching Andrew suck you off is amazing. I'm going to have to watch more often.”

“Andrew,” Aaron pleads, “make him shut up.”

Andrew pops off Aaron's cock with a wet sound. "How, exactly, am I supposed to do that with your cock in my throat?" Aaron makes a small, mortified sound, and tosses one arm over his face to hide his eyes. Andrew looks at Neil, and Neil just grins at him. Andrew shrugs, then he bends to his task once more, but he doesn't take all of it this time. He holds Aaron's cock with one hand and sucks only at the head, hollowing his cheeks or, probably, Neil guesses, using his tongue a lot. Aaron certainly seems to like it based on the tiny, barely-there moans catching in his throat. Neither twin is loud, though Aaron is the more vocal of the two, even with only these small noises.

“Have I ever told you both how much I like looking at you?” Neil rambles. “You're both so strong. I like how broad your shoulders are, and I really like watching you at the gym. It was great watching you compete with the weights and trying to see who could lift more. You both look so incredible because of all that.”

“Neil, if all you are going to do is talk, at least talk about something the fuck else,” Aaron says. He moves his arm to glare at Neil. “I don't want to hear anything having to do with fucking exy right now. That shit might _give_ Kevin a boner, but it's sure as fuck going to kill mine.”

Neil laughs again. “Okay, okay. Fine. I get the hint.”

“Do not bring Day into this,” Andrew says by Aaron's cock. “Or anyone else for that matter. Not during sex.”

“I said I got the hint,” Neil grumbles. He shifts a little on the desk. “Aaron, doesn't Andrew's mouth feel amazing?”

"Better," Aaron says grudgingly, likely referencing Neil's subject choice. "And yeah, it does." The second part is said very softly as he glances down at Andrew. Andrew's eyes meet Aaron's for the briefest of moments, but then Aaron looks away again, and he's chewing on his bottom lip as Andrew sucks hard on his cockhead.

"He always knows what to do with his tongue. And his hands, too," Neil says, exactly as Andrew begins to push one of Aaron's thighs even further out. "Where's the lube, Andrew?"

"Bottom drawer," Andrew says as he pulls his mouth away from Aaron's cock. The head is an angry red, and he's rock hard. Andrew licks a stripe down to the base, but then he's taking one of Aaron's balls into his mouth, gently, even as he holds his hand out toward Neil for the bottle of lube.

Neil hops down from the desk and opens the bottom drawer. His eyes go a little wide when he sees that there isn't just lube in the drawer. At some point, Andrew bought other things, too. Neil isn't even sure what some of it is, but he recognizes the vibrator simply because it's penis-shaped, but there's a thing on the bottom that looks like it twists so it can turn on. Neil wonders what Andrew plans on doing with the things in the drawer, but he doesn't ask just yet. He grabs the creamsicle flavored lube and puts the bottle in Andrew's hand. He raises an eyebrow at Neil but says nothing.

Andrew pours some into his hand and begins to stroke Aaron's cock - very slowly and with a loose fist. It's nothing like he usually does for them, but Neil supposes the goal of this particular afternoon isn't to get off right away if that's what "edging" means. He can use context clues to figure shit out no matter what Aaron might say about his dismal chances in his coming literature class. Andrew moves his mouth away from Aaron's balls and ventures lower as Neil settles himself on the desk again.

"Oh, Aaron, I wish you could see yourself," Neil says softly. "You look wrecked." He laughs softly. "You're so hard, and Andrew's touching your cock but I know it isn't enough to get you off. And - oh fuck. He's rimming you, isn't he? God, that's the best." Neil knows what that term means thanks to Andrew. "You should spread your legs a little more. It feels so great." Neil isn't sure if Aaron does it because he's listening to what Neil is saying or because he wants Andrew to have more access. Either way, Aaron's legs are as far apart as he can get them now, and Andrew has buried his tongue between his ass cheeks. Neil is more than a little jealous.

Andrew doesn’t stay in that position for long. Soon, he’s moving his free hand between Aaron’s legs, and Neil watches as Andrew gently prods at Aaron’s hole and slides one finger inside him. Aaron arches his back a little as Andrew begins to move his finger, all while continuing to lick and suck at Aaron’s rim, teasing at the sensitive skin.

“Aaron, I want to kiss you,” Neil says suddenly. “You’re making all those soft sounds, and it makes me want to kiss you so badly. I love watching Andrew finger you and tease you.” Aaron flips Neil off, which just makes Neil laugh again. “I know it feels amazing.” Aaron jerks and moans suddenly, his back arching and his cock straining in Andrew’s fist. “Oh, did he hit your prostate? Fuck, I love it when the two of you do that to me. It always feels so incredible. It just sort of shuts down the rest of my brain.”

Andrew adds another finger, and the muscles in his arm flex as he grinds his fingers into Aaron’s prostate over and over. Aaron’s cheeks are flushed permanently red, and he’s chewing desperately on his bottom lip. He keeps trying to buck his hips, to fuck Andrew’s fist a little harder, a little faster. Andrew doesn’t let him, throwing his arm over Aaron’s hips while still managing to pump at Aaron’s cock in the same slow, lazy pace. He moves his mouth from Aaron’s rim as he adds a third finger and bites at the crease of Aaron’s thigh - hard enough to leave an impression of his teeth, but nowhere near hard enough to draw blood. Aaron groans, low and guttural, but it’s clear he enjoys the pain.

“I didn’t know you liked that sort of thing,” Neil says with a cheeky grin. “I’ll have to remember that. Oh, that looks like it might bruise. I sort of hope it does. I want to be able to look at it in a couple of days and remember your expression just then.” Aaron doesn’t even have the brain space to make a retort, he just gasps and shakes as Andrew continues to fuck him with his fingers.

"Andrew," Aaron says suddenly. "Andrew, I'm gonna come." He's tense all over and even sweating a little. The AC in the house isn't the best, so even though it's going full blast, it's still not cool.

“No,” Andrew says simply. He stops stroking Aaron’s cock, taking his hand away completely. He stills the hand inside of Aaron as well, giving Aaron a moment to catch his breath and gain some control over himself.

“Aw,” Neil whines. “I wanted to see Aaron lose.”

"Fuck you," Aaron bites, but there's very little heat in his voice. His pupils are blown wide, and he's still flushed.

“That’s not the point,” Andrew says, his tone so flat that anyone would think he wasn’t interested at all in what was happening or what he’d caused. He slides off the bed and grabs Aaron’s towel, wiping his hands off as he steps over to the desk. Neil leans forward for a kiss, so Andrew humors him with a short, biting kiss that leaves Neil’s lips tingling and a little numb. Andrew bends and opens the bottom drawer. Aaron sits up on his elbows, watching his brother with narrowed eyes.

Andrew grabs something with which Neil isn't familiar. It's probably four or five inches long, Neil guesses. One end starts small but stretches to a much wider point, then slims down near the part Andrew is holding, which is much wider and has a loop on the end. Aaron makes a weird sound, almost like a choked gasp, that has Neil looking over at him.

“Why the fuck do you have that?” Aaron demands.

“To fuck with you,” Andrew answers with a shrug. He grabs the other bottle of lube, the plain kind that isn't flavored, and he turns back to Aaron. “I'm not finished with you. Do you wish to continue?” By way of answer, Aaron flops to his back and tosses his arm over his eyes again, apparently too embarrassed to look at either of them.

“What is it?” Neil asks curiously. He leans forward a little, watching closely as Andrew settles on the bed once more and coats the toy in lube.

“A butt plug,” Andrew answers, still just as unaffected as before. Well, his tone is unaffected. His hard-on is making a very visible tent in his gym shorts. He presses the edge of the toy to Aaron's hole and eases it slowly inside him, though the work he'd done with his fingers earlier was more than enough to prep Aaron for it. Aaron's cock twitches as the toy settles in place.

“Okay,” Neil says slowly. Andrew doesn't immediately do anything else, so he asks, “what are you going to do with it?”

“This.” He tugs a small controller out of his pocket and holds it up for Neil to see. There are only a few buttons on it. He clicks one, and Neil can hear the low hum of a vibration coming from, he assumes, the toy now settled in Aaron's ass. Neil grins as the sudden vibrations startle a curse from Aaron.

“Does it feel good, Aaron?” Neil asks. “You look like you're enjoying it.” He laughs softly as Aaron's hips buck. “I don't think fucking the air is going to do much good.” The hand not over Aaron's eyes is gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles are white. “Your cock is twitching.”

“Goddammit,” Aaron swears lowly. “It's fucking -” he cuts himself off as he bites his lip around a low, soft groan. “It's on my prostate. Fuck.”

“Touch him, Andrew,” Neil says. “Touch his cock. See how much he can take.” Aaron doesn't say no, though he must have heard what Neil said. Andrew reaches out and trails a single finger down Aaron's cock from just under the head to the base. Aaron squeaks. “If it's too much, Aaron, tell us, but you look amazing like this.” Drops of precome begin to drip from the head down to Aaron's stomach.

“How much _can_ you handle?” Andrew asks. He shifts and grabs Aaron's cock with one hand, then takes it into his mouth again. Aaron whispers several soft curses, over and over.

"You know, Nicky tried to show me some porn once," Neil mentions. "It was stupid, and I didn't like it at all. But watching you two? This is the best. Aaron, you should move your arm and watch Andrew suck your cock. It's amazing."

Andrew moves his free hand and clicks a button on the control again before dropping it to the mattress beside Aaron's him. Aaron’s entire body shudders. He then reaches up and begins to pinch and tug at Aaron's nipple.

“Fuck, Aaron,” Neil says, amazement in his voice. “You have so much control. I could never last like that. You're amazing. You're flexing your muscles, too, and it just looks -”

“Neil,” Aaron says in a strangled voice. “ _Shut up_." That's the first sign that anything Neil has been saying has gotten to him. Neil grins broadly, even if neither of them is paying him any attention.

“I want to touch you,” Neil says. “I want to feel the way your clenching so hard to stop yourself from coming. It has to be hard to hold back like that.” Neil snorts. “Hard, get it? You're already hard.” Aaron groans at Neil's awful pun.

Andrew pulls his mouth off Aaron's cock and moves one hand to wipe his mouth. He looks at Neil. "Get the vibrator. I'm going to fuck him with it." Aaron makes a choked sound in the back of his throat, but he doesn't say 'no' or 'stop,' so Neil hops down from the desk again and dives into the desk drawer for the vibrator. He passes it to Andrew and watches Andrew coat it in lube as he takes his seat once more.

“I wish you could see yourself like this, Aaron,” Neil says as Andrew turns off the plug and tugs it out of him. “Your shaking so badly, and your cock is dripping, but you still haven't come yet. You look like you're ready to explode.”

“Fucking feels that way too,” Aaron says through gritted teeth.

“Relax,” Andrew says, holding the inside of Aaron's thigh. Aaron takes a deep, shuddering breath and Neil watches as his muscles unclench. Andrew presses the vibrator into him, just the very tip at first, then gently pushes it in and out, working more and more of it into him at the time. He keeps things slow but relatively steady, and Aaron looks slightly more composed than he did a moment ago.

“I think Andrew's going to turn it on now, Aaron,” Neil says. Aaron nods once, but he still hasn't moved the arm from his face. He chews on his bottom lip. “That thing looks kind of fun. It's not as big as either of you, but still.” Aaron squirms a little on the bed, and then Neil can hear the low hum of vibration. He guesses Andrew just turned it on. “I want to watch Andrew fuck you for real. I bet it would be incredible. Can you imagine?”

Andrew starts to fuck Aaron with the vibrator a little faster; then he changes the way he's holding it and the angle. Aaron gasps and his back arches as Andrew drives it into him over and over. His cock bobs against his stomach, and he reaches out blindly, aiming to grab it and jerk himself off. Andrew grabs his wrist and forces his hand back to the mattress. Aaron digs his fingers into the sheets as he curses Andrew softly but emphatically.

“Are you going to come, Aaron?” Neil teases. “You look like you really want to. I want to see you come.”

Andrew grabs Aaron's cock himself and begins to jerk him off hard and fast, using rough strokes that leave Aaron panting and jerking his hips as he tries to move along with the feeling. Andrew keeps fucking Aaron with the vibrator as well, and Neil has to take a moment to admire the coordination and concentration that doing both must require.

“Come, Aaron,” Neil says. “You know you want to. It'll be okay. You can let go now. You've lasted so long. I want to see it.”

“Fuck you,” Aaron snaps. But he comes anyway. His entire body jerks hard at the first spurt of come, and then he shudders as Andrew continues to fuck him and stroke him through the remainder.

“That was incredible,” Neil says with soft wonder. “Aaron, you came so much. Shit.” He licks his lips a little as Andrew eases the vibrator out of Aaron and turns it off, letting it roll away on the bed to deal with it later.

Andrew grabs the towel and quickly wipes up the come on Aaron's chest and the lube on the rest of him. Andrew stands and moves to lean over Aaron. He moves Aaron's arm out of the way and kisses Aaron once, then he leaves the room and heads to the bathroom, taking the towel and toys with him, presumably to clean them and take care of himself as well. Neil didn't expect anything else. Neil slips off the edge of the desk and curls up on the bed beside Aaron, turning his head and kissing Aaron himself.

“That was amazing,” Neil says with another grin.

“Shut up,” Aaron mumbles, still obviously embarrassed.

Neil just rolls his eyes. "Did it feel good?" Aaron flaps a hand in the air as if to say, ‘you tell me,' or perhaps more accurately, ‘you just watched, didn't you?' Neil gives him a small smile. "I don't know how you held off for so long. That was incredible." Aaron doesn't say anything in response, he just rearranges his limbs to a more comfortable position and allows Neil to wrap his arms around him.

Andrew returns a few minutes later and settles on the foot of the bed. “Still worried about the fucking MCATs?”

“What?” Aaron asks, lifting his head to look at his brother.

"Good," Andrew grunts. Neil just laughs quietly. Aaron shrugs and lays his head back down. He dozes beside Neil, and Neil lets him sleep. Andrew grabs his book, so Neil settles in beside Aaron and decides that a nap is a pretty fantastic idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave some love in the comments~♥


End file.
